onmyojifandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Ichimoku Ren/Khác
Kỹ năng * Hiệu ứng xấu từ kỹ năng Phong Sát của Ichimoku Ren sẽ hợp vào với tấn công giảm ích của Seimei và Ibaraki Douji. * Khi khiên từ kỹ năng Phong Hộ của Ichimoku Ren bị phá, sát thương gây ra bao gồm cả kỹ năng bị động của đối tượng được bảo vệ, hiệu ứng từ Ngự Hồn, và sát thương chí mạng (kích hoạt tùy vào tỷ lệ chí mạng). * Khi khiên bị phá, nó cũng sẽ kích hoạt kỹ năng bị động và Ngự Hồn của đối thủ. Skin * Skin thứ 2 của Ichimoku Ren có vấn đề về tỷ lệ kích thước và vẫn chưa được sửa. Thêm * Tên của Ichimoku Ren vừa đúng với giới hạn 12 chữ cái của tên nhân vật, nhưng vẫn bị rút ngắn. Chiến lược https://onmyojiguide.com/shikigami-list/one-eyed/ Ngự hồn '''Mẫu''' : Bộ 4 Địa Tạng/Chiêu Tài/Bạng Tinh/Thế Hồn + Bộ 2 Máu/Kháng/Chí mạng : Dòng 2/4/6: Tốc/Máu/Chí mạng '''Bàn luận''' : Ichimoku Ren là một thức thần thuần thủ trong đội. Với các lựa chọn ngự hồn khác nhau, tôi sẽ chọn sao cho khiên của anh ta dày thêm để cả đội được lợi. : Bạng Tinh là một trong những lựa chọn hàng đầu ở đây vì bộ ngự này có thể tận dụng tối đa lượng máu cực cao của Ichimoku Ren. Ngự hồn này sẽ rất hữu dụng trong việc tạo khiên chống lại những đòn khiêu khích bằng cách gây sát thương. Sau đó, Ichimoku Ren còn sẽ tạo khiên cho cả đội, vì thế những loại khống chế này sẽ trở nên vô dụng. : Địa Tạng là một lựa chọn lý tưởng để hỗ trợ phòng thủ. Ngự hồn này đồng thời cũng tăng số máu cho nên nó là một tổ hợp hoàn hảo cho Ichimoku Ren. Mặc dù khi lên rank PvP cao hơn, người chơi sẽ biết cách tránh kích hoạt Địa Tạng. : Vì có đến 2 kỹ năng cần tiêu tốn 3 quỷ hỏa mỗi cái, Ichimoku Ren cần tiêu thụ rất nhiều quỷ hỏa. Đây là một vấn đề không nhỏ khi trận đấu càng kéo dài và lượt hành động bị thay đổi. Chiêu Tài sẽ là một biện pháp tốt trong trường hợp này nhưng nếu thế thì bạn sẽ bị hạn chế trong việc lựa chọn ngự hồn hơn, đặc biệt là khi tính toán dòng phụ. : Nói về các dòng thuộc tính, thì nó có thể vô cùng đa dạng. Có một điều duy nhất chắc chắn là: Ichimoku Ren cần chỉ số máu cao. Cho nên phải có ít nhất một dòng chính là máu. Số còn lại tùy thuộc vào từng trường hợp. : Ở giai đoạn đầu, trang bị toàn máu sẽ khiến bạn trở nên bất bại khi những người chơi khác không thể phá khiên dễ dàng. : Ở giai đoạn giữa hoặc cuối game, bạn sẽ phải cân nhắc việc thêm tốc, kháng, và chí mạng vào tổ hợp đó. Vì một lý do nào đó, khiên của anh ta cũng cần có Chí mạng và ST chí mạng. Điều này thường được cân nhắc cho Ichimoku Ren 6 sao vì thường nhiều người không muốn bỏ máu ra để trang bị những thuộc tính khác vào quá sớm. Mẫu đội hình '''Zashiki Warashi, Ichimoku Ren, Shouzu, Momo no Sei, Kyuuketsuhime, và Kagura''' :Ichimoku Ren là một thức thần hỗ trợ phòng thủ vô cùng hiệu quả và cực kỳ thích hợp trong việc giúp cho thức thần DPS sống sót ngay rìa cái chết. Điều này khiến anh trở thành một đồng đội hoàn hảo cho Kyuuketsuhime. Kyuuketsuhime có thể thoải mái sống sót trong tình trạng ít máu với khiên do anh tạo ra. :Trong trường hợp này, chúng ta sẽ không sử dụng Tranh cho Kyuuketsuhime vì Tranh cần phải nhận sát thương để có thể kích hoạt cho nên nó rất tù khi đi với khiên của Ichimoku Ren. Thay vào đó, tôi sẽ giới thiệu bộ ngự hồn ít phổ biến hơn là Xí Ngầu cho Kyuuketsuhime. In here though, we are not using Scarlet Vampira since Scarlet needs damage to trigger so it’s counter-intuitive to Ichmokuren’s shield. Rather, I would like to introduce the less popular Dice Sprite for Vampira. Dice Sprite is harder to obtain and less used than Scarlet in most situation, but this Soul is a nice surprise against control teams, which is popular in high-level PvP. Vampira needs high Effect RES in this case. Shouzu is used nonetheless to avoid Vampira being taking out by the ST DPSs. Another candidate DPS is Kuro which also thrive in low HP. :Momo is there as an insurance to revive Vampira when necessary. I would almost argue you don’t build Crit for Momo so she won’t recover HP to Vampira by accident. As the sole orb provider, Zashiki needs to be fast. He should be faster than Ichimokuren to ensure enough orb for shields. Having Vampira in this team helps with the orb situation since she does not consume orbs to attack. Ame Onna can replace Zashiki when you are up against Samurai X but this means you really need to watch out orb usage. Kaguya would be a key partner to Ichimokuren when she is released. PvP Ichimokuren is used in counter/turtle teams. He’s really a waste in fast teams. He’s a really good counter to the popular double puller team. Orb usage would be a problem for him so he may not be very popular until Kaguya release Phó bản Ngự hồn He is useful in getting through high-level Souls with his shields. Of course, you don’t want to use him on Soul 10 runs and Sougenbi since he’s slow, but he is an option to get through these stages if you don’t have a good enough team. PvE He’s very useful in hard contents against Bosses, especially in Secret Zones. Even if you don’t play PvP, his PvE usefulness alone is well worth summoning for him. So sánh '''Koi''' :Koi’s shield is almost the same as Ichimokuren’s. Both shields are AOE based on the caster’s max HP and last 2 turns. Koi’s shield is a bit less effective due to the lower HP and fewer upgrade. She also has the ability to control by casting Bubble Trap, whereas Ichimokuren is mainly a defensive support. Koi is at a disadvantage due to her being an R: most people would not hesitate to make an SSR G6 but less so for an R. '''Shiro Douji''' :Shiro is the latest shield bearer in Onmyoji. His shield is different than Ichimokuren’s and Koi’s. Shiro’s shield blocks any single damage for 1 turn. The advantage is that it doesn’t matter how much the damage is. The disadvantage is that it can only block that one hit. In reality, Ichimokuren’s shield is close to being able to block any damage when he’s at G6 anyways. In this regard, I would say Shiro is quite underwhelming compared to his SSR counterpart. The good thing is that Shiro is effective at G4 and without a skill up so he is very suitable for the early game. Ichimokuren needs some investment for him to take over as the number defensive support in the game. Lời kết With the highest HP in the game, Ichimokuren is a much-anticipated SSR here in Global. Most people want an attacking SSR but the irony is that Ichimokuren is a perfect counter for the attackers out there. His skills are very defense oriented with two of them casting shields, not dispellable, for teammates. He’s known for being a demanding orb consumer so many players would be reluctant to use him until Kaguya arrives. His build should be focused on SPD, especially if you want to counter speed teams, HP and Crit. Focusing on HP should be the priority. Crit is also important since his shield takes Crit % and Crit DMG into account. One thing to note is that when his Wind Shield: Protect breaks, the AOE damage actually takes the ally’s Crit and Soul effects into account so the damage is potentially very high. Cày hột (3.5/5.0) I wouldn’t use him to farm at all. While he can potentially deal AOE damage when his shield breaks but the fodders cannot break his shield. PvP/Phá kết giới (4.75/5.0) I would expect him to make quite a bit of appearance in Duels simply because of his ability to counter fast attacking teams and certain controls. With shields up, damage based control Souls such as Mimic is powerless. He’s vulnerable to some controls so you may want to address this by Soul or team set up. He’s one of the top contenders in 2400+ duel. Đánh boss (3.5/5.0) Compared to Duel, Ichimokuren is easier to build here. The reason is most Bosses now are attack oriented and less emphasized on control. This is perfect for Ichimokuren since he can stack HP and watch the Bosses attack in futile. With him, you should have no trouble autorun Totem. Ngự hồn (2.5/5.0) On one hand, I won’t use him on S10 but on the other, he’s capable to do so. Ichimokuren would give you the option to unlock high-level Soul stages if you have not already done so. I would still stick with running 3 DPS with friends/guildmates. Tham khảo